SMG4 Mario meets Star Butterfly
by GojiraCipher
Summary: Super Mario from SMG4's parodies decides to visit Earth and meets Star Butterfly from 'Star vs the Forces of Evil'. Will they fall in love? No. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


**SMG4 Mario meets Star Butterfly**

Inside the be-atche's castle, SMG4 walked down the main stairs, sipping coffee. "It's beer, dumbass."

You do realize I'm practically God here, right?

SMG4 gasped. "You can't mention God here. All those people reading this with no lives will start arguing about who's right and not about how amazing my talent is. We'll lose all our swag."

Your amazing talent? You're in a fanfiction of someone else.

"….. Isn't this considered stealing?"

Uh, NO! I'm helping the guy, whom is almost sort-of you, get more views.

"Well not to be rude to my true counterpart, but his videos are pretty much just multiple copyrighted sources that no one tried to take down for those copyrighted reasons, which they can't in the first place due to the use of parody law that every company with enough money ignore."

(Sigh) I know, it's messed up. Especially when they tried to cover how bad their product is. Isn't that right, Mr. Nostalgia Critic?

"A Bat Credit Card!"

SMG4 looked around. "Should we be doing a cross-over already?"

Oh crap, right! Mario should be getting ready for his cross-over with Star vs the Forces of Evil.

SMG4 gave a curious yet annoyed look.

No this will not include Starco like the majority on this site.

"Yahool!" SMG4 flipped in the air. "Great. Now where's Ma ….. YOU SON OF A BITCH!" SMG4 discovered the red-overall wearing plumber Mario aiming a wooden spear towards his computer. "What are you doing with my computer!?"

Mario turned his head around in a 180 degree angle. "I'm going into the real world."

"The real REAL world?"

"Nooooo! Not that swagless dump. I'm going into another fictional world that what I'm going to call the real world."

"Well then …. Why does my computer have to do with this?"

"Oh nothing." Mario smiled. "It didn't show me any spaghetti porn, so I'm executing it."

"Oh Heeeell no!" SMG4 tackled Mario to the ground and tumbled around. SMG4 then grabbed a hold of Mario's leg and threw him out the window and into a random portal created by that rock wizard.

* * *

Mario landed in a room belonging to a certain magical princess from another dimension.

"Uf, where am I?" Mario turned his head to see a blonde teenager with hearts on her cheeks, frozen with shock. "Hello!" Mario greeted. "It's a-me, Ma-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The girl then drew a sword. "Die, intruder!"

"MOMMA!" Mario jumped away as the girl swung her sword around like a maniac. After dodging the sword several times, Mario was trapped in a corner with the psychotic girl closing in.

"Come here, I, Star Butterfly, won't hurt you too little."

"Star, Butterfly?" Mario tilted his head in confusion, but then started laughing. "What is this, some cartoon with stupid pansy ponies?"

"Pansy Ponies?!" Star's eyes turned blood red. "My best friend is a pony!" She threw her sword away and drew out a chainsaw on fire!"

"Waaaaa!" Mario glanced around and found something that could save his ass. "Scissors!" So Mario dashed to the scissors and the he used its dimensional traveling powers to throw it into a window. The plumber then leaped through the hole, which he then made larger from his body size.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

Mario landed on the ground with a perfect score. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"Raaaaw!" Mario jumped away in fear as Star landed on the ground with a score twice as better then him. "I'm gonna cut you up, intruder!"

"Momma Mia!" Mario stood there in fear as the princess walked closer and closer. As they princess was about to finish Mario, her eyes grew large from examining the plumber.

"I know you!" She tossed the flaming weapon away, which caused a nearby car to explode. "You're Super Mario!"

"How do you know who I am?" Mario asked, relieved that Star was no longer hostile, but was still terrified when she will be again.

"Come come!" Star grabbed Mario by the hand and dragged him back into the house. She sat him in front of the T.V. and turned on an old NES. "My Earth Bestie Marco told me all about how you slay the turtle dragon and save the princess, and all you get is cake."

"Wow. Marco is smart. And knows I need a huge ass raise."

Star turned the system on and showed Mario his 8-bit self. "See, there you are!"

Mario gazed at the videogame character as Star's eyes grew large. "Who the hell is this blocky poser?" Mario then threw a rock into the T.V.

"Hey, that's the Diaz family's T.V. You can't break that."

Mario slowly turned his head toward the reader's view. "Diaz? Can I make an offensive joke now?"

"No!" Star frowned upon Mario. "This isn't like you. You're out of character."

"Hm!" Mario glared at Star. "I have you know that I dig through garbage every day!"

Star just smirked. "Really? I fight monsters for a living and enjoy everything Earth has to offer. Top that!"

Mario thought for a moment with his eyes cross the opposite way, which Star tried to mimic. "You fight monster?" Mario gave Star the puppydog eyes. "Can you come here?"

* * *

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, SMG4 was comforting his computer. "There there. You're safe now." That's when Mario and Star appeared from another portal and landed on SMG4's poor computer. "You! Hablablahaldks!" Mario then knocked him out cold with a Thwomp.

"Shut up! I'm trying to make my life stress free and lazier." Mario looked at the clock pointing at 3 o'clock. "Right on time."

Then from the front door, Bowser came bursting in. "Princess Peach! It's 3 o'clock! Time for the weekly kidnapping."

Mario shoved Star forward. "There's an evil monster, Princess Star! Rape him!"

"Wrap him?" Star looked at the Koopa King. "You must be Bowser."

Upon looking at the princess, Bowser's eyes bulged. "What is this? You are you?"

"I'm a magical princess from-"

"Don't tell me Peach shot you out after Mario planted you."

"Wait, I'm a plant?"

Bowser lowered his head miserably. "Great, now the next generation has to take over." Bowser walked outside to see his son chanting 'Where's my MOM!'. "Jr. Peach is no longer Virginia, spelling error intended. You have to kidnap her now already teenage daughter."

"Wipee!" Jr. ran inside the castle and found the most beautiful piece of art. "Oh yeah!" With a sparkle in his eyes, Jr. took out a butterfly net and kidnapped a cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber.

"NO JR.!"

Jr. then jumped on his Koopa Clown Car and flew off with a banner reading 'Just Married'.

Seeing what his son had become, Bowser exploded, leaving only a single key.

"Good enough."

* * *

So Mario and Star went back to Earth to watch T.V. As they watch, Mario irritation builds up when Star showed him all the magic of Earth. "And this is a radio, and this is a table, ooooh! And this is a bar of soap!"

Mario's face turned red as lava and erupted at Star. "STUPID BITCH! THIS IS WHAT EARTH HAS TO OFFER!' Mario then showed her a plate of spaghetti. "This is called spaghetti. It is the ultimate source in the world and defiantly worth risking your friends' lives over."

* * *

"Heeelp! Heeelp!" shouted Luigi stuck in a quicksand pit overlooking a spaghetti factory.

* * *

"Now, let me eat!" Mario discarded his cloths, leaving nothing on but his hat. The sight of a naked late 90's videogame short guy eating spaghetti was enough to have Star scream in terror, and faint.

"Star, I'm home." Then came in a Hispanic teenaged boy, dressed in a karate outfit named Marco. "Ready for some of my homemade na-OH MY GOD!" Marco eyes bulged out in shock to see Star unconscious on the floor and Mario naked. "Wha-Who …" Mario watched the anger in Marco's eyes growing into an unholy glare, piercing through the plumber's soul. "What were you about to do?!"

"Uhhhh, uhhhh!" Mario looked around franticly thinking. "I uhhhhh. Nice wand." Mario picked up Star's Wand. "Can I have it?"

"COME HERE YOU PERV!"

"WAAAAAAH!" Mario crashed through the wall and ran outside. "SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Then another portal opened and out came the short bird creature Ludo and his minions. "Attack the karate boy and get me that wand!"

Mario's smiled with joy. "Yes, my prayer to the flying spaghetti monster has been answered. But then Mario's pupils' shrunk as he watched the horrific fight seen off screen.

Marco was the only one left standing. He cracked his neck to the side and glared at Mario. "Give me that want back and I might let you live if you tell me what you were planning to do to her!"

"Wand?" Ludo looked to see Mario holding the wand. "HE STOLE MY STEALING PRIZE?!" Ludo hopped on Marco's head. "After him!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Mario crawled away from the two as he tried his best to stop them like throwing Bob-bombs, throwing Toads, and throwing Chain Chomps. But none of them were enough against Marco's left hand. "Flying Spaghetti Monster, save me!"

Then, piercing through the heavens, came the almighty being himself, the spirit of Luigi.

"Mario, you left me to die!"

"Okey Dokey." Mario looked back at Marco and Ludo and tried to think of something fast. Then at the corner of his eye, he spots the Dimensional Scissors. "Lucky!" Before Marco pounced, Mario back flipped over him and narrowly dodging Ludo reaching for the wand. He jolted to the scissors and laughed. "I'll be back …. Nevermind." Mario cut his way back home and left before Marco could finish him off with a powerful karate chop.

"And take this sissy thing back!" Mario popped his head out of the portal only to throw the wand at Ludo before the portal closed. Ludo smiled with pride and jumped for joy. "Finally! After all these-"

Then Marco took the wand off him and kicked him away. "I hope he hadn't…!"

Marco noticed Star Butterfly exiting the house. "Marco, it was horrible!" Star latched onto Marco's leg while sobering.

"Star, what did he touch?"

Star looked up at her dear friends the most adorable sad eyes ever. "He … he killed an innocent spaghetti."

"…..What?"

"A spaghetti. I don't know what it was, but it looked so cute and he just started eating it. And I think it was already covered in blood from that evil man's torture!"

"I'm checking the surveillance cameras."

* * *

Mario returned home, breathing in the fresh air of the Mushroom Kingdom. "I learned something today. Always kill on sight!"

Mario's pupils once again shrank in fear as SMG4 stood in front of him, holding a rocket launcher at the plumber.

"What happened to my computer, Mario? What happened to it?"

 **End**


End file.
